A Camera Control Unit (“CCU”) is generally used in conjunction with a camera to capture and process images. The camera may include charge couple devices (“CCD”), CMOS devices or any other type of image capture device. They are typically used in conjunction with an endoscope to generate image data of an area to be viewed during a procedure. The image data is transmitted to the CCU. The CCU then processes the image data into displayable image data to be sent to a display. The CCU may also send commands to the camera in order to operate and adjust camera settings.
Known CCUs typically control a single type of camera by receiving and processing image data generated by the camera. The CCU controls the camera by adjusting color balance, light, focal distance, resolution, zoom, focus, shading, and other typical optical characteristics.
Traditionally, CCUs have been compatible with a limited number of devices because the control unit hardware, through which commands were sent and image signals were received, was difficult to configure to communicate with the many different types of devices in the market. For example, different devices may have varying electronic requirements/connections in order to function properly. Devices may be either analog or digital. In addition, some types of cameras are designated to pick up certain colors such as red or green while others pick up blue. In addition, as changes and improvements are made to devices, a control unit's hardware, which was configured to be compatible with older devices, may become incompatible and may need to be upgraded as well.
Because a CCU was compatible with limited quantities of devices, older CCUs were typically discarded in favor of CCUs that were made concurrently with particular devices. In order to address compatibility problems, configurable CCUs were introduced to function with a number of differing camera types.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,583 (“Nakamura et al.”) relates to an electroendoscope system that is compatible with a plurality of different endoscope types. However, Nakamura et al. fails to teach, disclose or suggest a system that is compatible with fundamentally differing signal types, such as for instance, a standard definition and a high-definition signal format. In addition, Nakamura et al. fails to teach or suggest a system that is compatible or usable with numerous differing display types, such as for instance, standard definition and high-definition displays. Therefore, while Nakamura et al. does provide for some versatility with regard to the attached camera, e.g. can configure itself to control the attached camera and receive the generated image signal, the CCU taught in Nakamura et al. is still limited to being able to receive a single type of image signal input (e.g. an analog input) and a single image signal format output (See, Col. 3, In. 60—Col. 4, In. 4; Col. 4, Ins. 58-67).